The Horcruxe Within
by SerenaWolf17
Summary: Harry and his friends are in their second year but the year's about to take a turn when Harry falls for a girl much like himself. What will happen when the girls past is revealed, and Voldemort's school life is finally found out? Will Harry be able to finish school without losing anyone else or is luck against him this time? My own twist on the story, will sort of follow the books.
1. The Sorting Hat

_**I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or his world...yet haha. This is just my little twist on things, I hope you enjoy and please R&amp;R, thanks.**_

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the great hall, the ceiling reflecting the peaceful star light sky and the candles lighting the room with a warm glow, as they watched the new first year students being sorted into their new houses. Ron seemed quite bored by it all and kept saying he wished it would hurry up so he could eat.

"Toby Trotter!" Mcgonagall called the sixth student up and placed the hat on his head.

"Don't you find it quite exciting though, I mean it was only last year we were being sorted into our houses." Said Hermione excitedly. Harry smiled at her but to be quite honest he didn't really like the sorting either, it reminded him of how close he'd come to being put into Slytherin and that sent a shiver down his spine. Just imagine being in Slytherin with Draco Malfoy.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted snapping Harry from his thoughts as he looked up to see his new house member. It was a young boy with messy blond hair and bright blue eyes, who look terrified as he approached the table full of older students. The boy smiled and seemed to relax more however when a few students lent over to introduce themselves and shake his hand.

"Serena Nightwisp!" Mcgonagall called another student up. Harry watched as a young girl with long, wavy dark brown hair walked up the steps and had the sorting hat placed on her head. The sorting hat looked as though it was struggling to find her a home, but just as Harry was beginning to feel anxious for the girl the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor!" The girl hopped of the chair, a smile on her face and sat down next to Ron. Again a few Gryffindor students lent over to shake her hand and say hello, Ron and Hermione being one of them, Harry just gave her a smile and turned his attention back to the other students being sorted.

"Arabella Silverton!" Mcgonagall called yet another student up. The girl was tall and had light brown shoulder length hair, this time the sorting hat had no trouble placing the student in the right house. "Slytherin!" Shouted the sorting hat almost immediately. The girl ran to her new house table a smirk on her face and sat down as Draco himself shook her hand.

"Marty Bluestone!" Mcgonagall called again. The sorting hat took a little longer but eventually called out "Ravenclaw!" The small boy smiled and walked to his table seeming quite confident and happy with himself. Harry wondered if perhaps the boys parents had been in that house.

Once the sorting was over the feast began and Harry smiled at the look on the faces of all the new students as the food appeared before their eyes making them gasp, to be honest he himself still hadn't quite got used to all the magic.

The students all began stuffing their faces with all the wonderful looking food that filled the tables. There were sandwiches, sausages, baked potato's and whole turkeys. The table had almost every piece of food you could imagine and for drinks there was pumpkin juice, dragon milk, tea, exploding lemonade and all sorts. The students were spoiled for choice.

"It's not going to disappear in my tummy once I've ate it, is it?" Asked one of the first years with a very worried look on his face, making a few older students laugh, Harry was even sure he'd seem Hermione crack a smile.

"No." Hermione said with a light smile still at the corner of her lips. The boy however didn't notice her smile and seemed happy with her answer so began to fill his plate with as much food as he could before digging in.

After the main course was over Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, his voice booming around the room. "This year there have been a few changes, we are experimenting with different ways of getting students to learn quicker and at a higher level so some of you will find yourselves in classes with older and younger students, this should not however distract you from your learning. Secondly Mr Filch has asked me to yet again remind you all that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students and that magic is not to be practiced in the corridors. Now time for desert I think." Dumbledore whipped his wand and all four of the house tables filled will multiple colored deserts and once again the students gasped in wonder before piling the food on their plates.

"Oh, how exciting, I'll be able to help some of the younger students." Hermione smiled, seeming quite happy with herself.

Ron however rolled his eyes. "Poor first years." He muttered to Harry thinking she couldn't hear him.

Hermione did in fact hear him though and she scowled at him. "Well then, don't expect me to help you this year then." She said however Ron and Harry both knew Hermione couldn't help herself when it came to making them revise.

* * *

Once dinner was over the first years were shown to their common rooms by their house perfects and chose their beds.

"It's amazing, I can't wait for tomorrow!" A young girl had said excitedly to her friend as they walked past Harry, Ron and Hermione who sat by the fire in their common room.

"That kids going to be another Hermione, you watch." Ron laughed, Hermione again gave him a funny look but otherwise ignored the comment.

"Well I'm going to bed, but I'll see you both bright and early tomorrow." And off she went up the stairs to bed. Ron and Harry sat in the common room for awhile talking and playing wizards chess as the room grew quieter until eventually they were the only ones in the room, and so both boys decided it was time they too went to bed. After all they knew they would no doubt-ably not be getting a lie in now they were back at Hogwarts. So off the boys trundled up the old spiral stairs to their room and into bed, drawing their red curtains around their four poster beds.

Harry heard Ron's snoring soon after and eventually fell to sleep himself.

* * *

_**Sorry it's not a very long chapter, the next one will be longer I promise.**_


	2. First Day Back At Hogwarts

_**I do not own Harry potter or his world...yet haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&amp;R, thanks.**_

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione had been up bright an early. The common room was filled with students getting ready for their lessons or waiting for their friends. Hermione was shouting at Ron to hurry up while Harry sat waiting for them. Harry watched the nervous first years huddle together as they waited to find out what they should do now they were ready. A few had gone with the older students to breakfast.

"Finally!" Hermione huffed as Ron slowly walked over to them looking half asleep with his school clothes looking a complete mess. He didn't even get to sit down before Hermione dragged him and Harry off to the great all for breakfast. Ron as usual was stuffing as much food in his mouth as he could while Hermione gave him disapproving looks. Harry wasn't feeling that hungry so chose to just nibble at a sandwich and have some pumpkin juice. Once they had eaten they all went off to their Potions class.

Snap was looking in a very foul mood today and so the trio made sure to sit as far away from the front as possible. They noticed some of the first year's in their class. One of the first years Harry recognized to be Toby sat next to Neville.

"Today I will be teaching you how to brew the Lecontartus potion. Does anyone know what this potion is used for?" Snap asked as he raised a brow. Of course Hermione's hand shot up, and of course as always Snap ignored her. "No body? Well I am disappointed. One drop of Lecontartus in someones drink and it will make their legs grow. The potion lasts for 4 hours and is mostly used by dwarfs." Snap said in a matter of fact kind of way.

Just then the door opened and a first year Harry Recognized as Serena walked in with her head down. "Sorry I'm late I got lost." She mumbled.

"That's no excuse, I will arrange a detention for you, in the mean time take a seat and do not be late again." Snap scowled folding his arms across his chest as he carried on. "Now you will find all the equipment on your desks, so turn to page 494, pair up and begin."

Serena had sat next to Hermione and so they paired up and got to work while Harry and Ron paired up and struggled to follow the instructions in their books. Hermione tried to whisper help to them whenever Snap wasn't looking as well as having a girly chat with Serena while brewing her potion.

"Is professor Snap always like this?" Serena asked Hermione once she was sure Snap was out of eat shot.

Hermione just nodded. "Don't worry though the other professor's are much nicer." She smiled.

"Hermione, how are you meant to cut these damn beetle's up?" Ron asked seemingly getting flustered. Hermione didn't answer but showed Ron by cutting up one of hers.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley keep your eye's on your own work!" Snap smirk, seeming happy with himself.

Finally after a very slow morning the lesson was over and the trio were off to defense against the dark arts.

* * *

Not long into their defense against the dark arts class it was clear that their new professor, professor Lockheart had no clue what he was doing as blue Cornish Pixies were jumping around the classroom causing havoc. A few of them joined together and lifted poor Neville off the floor and hung him off a chandelier.

"Why's it always me?" Asked Neville looking quite fearful as he tried not to look down at how high up he was.

Harry and Ron were using their books to try and keep the Pixies away while their professor was hiding under his desk just like a few of the students. Some of the students had completely fled from the classroom while others were fighting the pixies off.

Luckily Hermione was in the class and had a the right spell in mind as she jumped up pulling her wand out and shouting, "Immobulus!" Immediately all the Pixies froze midair and the three were able to collect them and put them back in their cage.

"Well done, see I knew my technique would pay off." Lockheart said grinning, Ron couldn't believe the guy was actually trying to take credit for what Hermione, him and Harry had done. "Right off you all go, I would like you all to write an assignment about me so I can see how much you all know." He grinned.

As they left Ron turned to Harry and Hermione, "Can you believe the cheek of that guy!" He said.

"His probably just having a bad first day." Hermione defended.

Ron rolled his eyes and gave Harry and look that said it all. Harry knew what Ron meant by that look, Hermione was only defending Lockheart because she fancied him, all the girls fancied him.

Harry however just shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking towards the great hall for lunch. As they got closer to the great hall they heard loud voices, sounding like an argument and as they rounded a corner they saw five first year Slytherin's surrounding someone.

The trio walked over and Harry saw it was Serena they were huddled around, she was mid fight with one of the Slytherin's. Professor Snap and Professor Mcgonagall hurried over and pulled the two apart.

"What on earth is going on here!" Shouted Mcgonagall, the sternness surprising even herself.

Neither of the girls said a word but the Slytherin girl was giving Serena evils from where Professor Snap was holding her.

"Well if you won't tell us you can both have a detention and there will be ten points taken from both houses." Announced Mcgonagall.

"Actually that will make two detentions for miss Nightwisp." Harry noticed the slight smirk on Snap's face but Serena lifted her head then and Harry noticed she had a cut lip and a noise bleed. He felt sorry for her because he was quite sure it was the Slytherin that started the brawl but as he, Hermione and Ron were not there when it started they couldn't prove anything.

"Right off you go everyone or you'll be late for lunch." Mcgonagall said clearing the students off but keeping Serena and the Slytherin girl back.

* * *

After lunch the day flew by quite quickly and before they knew it the trio were heading back to their common room.

"I just don't see how anyone could possible be so stupid." Hermione and Ron were discussing something that had happened in divination class, Hermione's least favorite lesson.

"Not everyone is a know it all like you." Ron commented.

This angered Hermione and Harry saw she was about to snap so stepped in. "What lessons do we have tomorrow?" Hermione huffed but was thankful for Harry keeping the peace.

"We have potions again, transfiguration, herbology, history of magic and charms." Hermione said.

After that they chatted mindlessly until they found themselves standing in water. Mirroring each other's confused faces they followed the water and came across blood writing on the walls saying *The chamber of secrets has been opened* and Mr Filch's cat handing off one of the lights. Hermione gasped and the three found themselves completely in shock. Harry was about to ask what it meant but was stopped when they heard people coming and sure enough not long after other students came across the scene along with Dumbledore, professor Snap and professor Mcgonagall who all looked just as shocked while some of the students looked accusingly at the three.

No one had said anything but the three felt as if they were silently being blamed for what had happened and were getting more and more nervous by the second. The professors jumped into action eventually and started clearing the students away while they questioned the three about when they had arrived there, had they heard anything, did they touch the cat and all manor of questions.

* * *

After the questioning, which seemed to last forever, the three went back to their common room and decided to just go to bed as everyone was staring at them and whispering things to each other which made the trio very uncomfortable.

"Can we ever have a peaceful year?" Ron asked Harry as they got to their room and began getting ready for bed. Harry didn't even bother answering because honestly he was beginning to ask himself the same question. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to keep himself out of trouble, trouble would find him weather it be at school or at home.

The two got into bed and Ron as usual fell right to sleep. Harry however laid awake staring up at the ceiling wondering what he'd done to have such a messy life. He tried not to feel sorry for himself too much but honestly it was hard. Voldemort had killed his parents and tried to kill him in his first year at school. His uncle and arnt hated him and he'd been bullied all his life and now something weird was going on at Hogwarts.

Harry eventually fell asleep dreaming of his parents deaths yet again.

* * *

_**I tried to make this chapter a little longer, hope you liked it. I'm trying to keep it close to what happens in the books with my own twist but soon will be getting further from the books as my own story unfolds. Please keep reading and let me know what you think, thanks.**_


End file.
